Stuck on Her
by FootballChick12
Summary: James Potter has a sort of 'attachment' to Lily Evans. Only problem is, the Marauders follow a "Looking. No loving." policy...and Lily knows it.
1. Prologue: Back from Summer

_A/N- So, I decided to write another __fanfic__. I promise I won't forget about Sweet on Her, I was just up for some happier writing! And I promise this one will stay generally happier than Sweet on Her turned out to be!!! Well, ENJOY!_

_Disclaimer- If Harry Potter was mine, I would most certainly not be writing this now would I?_

----------------------------------------------------

**Stuck on Her**

Prologue

_Back from __Summer_

"Wow, does Lily get hotter every year?" Sirius asked as he sat down at the Gryffindor table. He made no attempt to hide his comment from the red head as she walked past him, towards the front of the table. He also made no attempt to hide the fact that he was looking her up and down, his eyes lingering especially long on her bum.

Lily turned around, her mouth dropping as she heard his comment. She wasn't upset by it, just shocked that he had said it so indiscreetly. "Did you just-?" She asked, stopping in mid-sentence still trying to figure out if she had heard correctly.

Sirius nodded, "Well it's true." He said, picking up his fork despite the fact the food hadn't been served, the headmaster still needed to give the beginning of the year speech. "Isn't she mate?" He asked James, pointing his fork at him as he did.

James grinned before looking up at Lily through his wired rimmed glasses. He let out a quiet laugh at the expression on her face. Her mouth was curled into a small 'o' and her eyebrows were arched ever so slightly. "She's cute, I'll give her that." He said, winking at her. Of course, he thought she was a lot more than cute. But he certainly wouldn't describe her as "hotter every year". _Breathtaking maybe…?_ He mused.

Lily's expression relaxed as she returned a small smile to James. "A lot better put than your friend there." She said, nodding in Sirius direction, a strand of her hair loosening from behind her ear.

"I have a way with my words." James said, matter-of-fact like. His eyes looked directly at her pink lips. _They look soft…_He thought, raising his eyebrows as he did.

"I'm sure." Lily replied, less than convinced. She chuckled and James returned his gaze back to her emerald eyes.

"Hey Lily," Sirius interrupted as if a thought had just occurred to him. "You, me tonight?" He jokingly asked, wiggling his eyebrows. James simply rolled his eyes at his friend. Of course, this wasn't the type of thing Sirius saved especially for Lily. He mostly said this to any girl remotely close to him in age. Sometimes, they actually said yes. Though not too surprisingly, Sirius obsessed over women and he certainly never hid his feelings about any one of them, making him quite the good flirt.

Lily's mouth formed that 'o' again. "I-." She sighed and shook her head. "-can't believe…" Again, she was shocked by Sirius's humor…bluntness…honesty…whatever you want to call it.

Remus shook his head before interjecting, "Lily, you've known Sirius for six years. Nothing he says should ever be this shocking." He said to the redhead with a light smile.

Lily closed her mouth and nodded. "Too true." She agreed, looking up from the spot on the floor she had been starring at in an attempt to hide the color in her face. "I should probably go."

"Agreed." Sirius replied, in a joking way. "We mostly like just looking at you, not talking to you." He winked before shooing her away.

James, whose eyes still hadn't left Lily's face for a second said, "_I_ like talking to her." Sirius stopped his shooing and turned around in his chair to look curiously at James.

Lily returned his comment with a small smile. She looked over at Remus and he merely shrugged as if to apologize for his friends. "I'll see you James." She said, her eyes landing on him again. "Remus, Sirius." She nodded before taking her eyes off of James. "Uh, Peter."

Raising an eyebrow curiously at Peter, she watched him as he continued to stare at his empty plate with a blank expression. James laughed at Peter's lack of response. Sirius threw his fork at him, hitting him in the chest, finally getting his attention.

"Oi?" Peter looked up through his small beady eyes. He looked at Lily. "Oh hi Lily." He said meekly.

Lily waved in response before walking away, hearing Sirius talk as she did. "I _like talking to her_…That's brilliant James. Absolutely brilliant!" He said, slapping James' back in a 'manly' sort of way. "Brilliant tactic! Innocent and sincere. Perfect for getting women..."

"Yeah…" James muttered, though he wasn't listening, his eyes were still glued on the redhead as she walked towards her seat. He had been finding it harder and harder to get his eyes off of her as the years went by. He had tried to hide any attachment to her as best as he could and he was doing a pretty good job of it. No one had guessed anyway. Though he couldn't put his finger on it, there was something about her...

* * *

_A/N I guess there wasn't too much of a point to this except to introduce the characters. They'll probably __turned__ out a lot different than the ones on Sweet on Her. At least, that's what I'm hoping for. :)_

_Pretty please leave a review!!_

_Kait_


	2. Prongsie

**Stuck on Her**

Chapter 1

_Prongsie_

_---_

"Were you excited when you found out you made Head Boy?" Lily asked, nudging James in the side with her elbow. She looked up at him, a light smile on her face as the two made there way from the Head Boy and Girl common room to the surrounding corridors. Professor McGonagall had instructed them to patrol the halls after the first year students had been taken up to their dorms. This was to insure that all of them had found there way.

James gave a light shrug, "Yeah, I suppose. I mean, I get a dorm to myself and I'll be able to get more sleep now that I don't have to listen to Peter snore every night…" He joked, pulling out his wand and lighting the tip of it as the pair made their way through a rather dark back corridor.

Lily chuckled, "Leave it to you to ignore the fact that being Head Boy could get you into any school you wanted, any internship, any job you ever wanted." She shook her head, still smiling.

"Were you surprised to hear I had made it?" James asked curious as he stole a glance at the red head. The light of his wand hit her eyes, making them appear an even deeper green than usual, if only for a second.

"I wouldn't say surprised." Lily admitted. "I mean, you get yourself into a quite a bit of trouble but you're a smart guy. And the professors here love you. So I guess it wasn't much of a surprise." She shrugged, and looked up at him. As she did, a piece of her wavy red hair slipped from behind her ear and into her face. James had to resist the urge to tuck it back.

"Uh-." He said, distracted by that one piece of hair_. I can't see her face well enough…_He thought. He quickly snapped out of it, "And you always thought I was trouble. Yet here I am, Head Boy." He teased as the pair reached the end of one hallway and turned down another.

"Let's not kid ourselves…You are trouble." Lily said, glancing down the empty corridor.

James quirked and eyebrow at her, "Oh you have no idea…" He muttered.

Lily raised her eyebrows curiously at him and was going to question him about exactly what it was that she didn't know but he spoke too soon. "So was this the first time you've ever seen the Head Boy and Girl common room?" James asked Lily. Before they had begun patrolling the halls, they had had the chance to start unpacking some of their belongings.

"Of course not. Have you?" Lily asked, wondering how he had managed to get into the password protected common room.

A smile crossed over James' face and Lily could see pure mischief in his eyes. "Now come on Lily. I _am_ a Marauder." James pulled open a door as the reached the end of the second corridor. He gestured to the door with his hand, "After you m'lady." He joked.

Curiosity rose up in Lily. It was her nature to question everything. She always wanted answers and when she didn't have them, she found them. That's what made her such a good student.

"I know that look Lily." James said, walking into the common room after her. She always showed her curiosity on her face and he had seen that same look a million times before, especially in Divination; a subject she was very skeptical of. He knew she wanted answers. "The Marauders have hidden everything they do very well."

"Maybe." Lily said. "But we _are_ going to be living right next to each other." A small smirk appeared at the corner of her mouth. "You can't hide _everything_."

James nodded, agreeing with her. This was true, especially since he knew Lily so well. But he also knew there were things she couldn't know. Things that would get the Marauders into more trouble with the Ministry of Magic than trouble with Hogwarts. "Besides, you might not want to know everything…" He added, truthfully.

This caught Lily's attention. "Yeah? Like you having a different girl in your dorm every night?" She teased.

"Nah, that's more of Sirius' thing." He joked, winking at Lily and throwing her a boyish grin.

"Sure." She replied in disbelief.

"Hey it's true."

Lily stopped walking and turned to face James. James, wondering what was so important that they needed to stop walking for, ran a hand through his thick back hair as he waited for Lily to speak. "You don't think I've hear you Marauders talk about the 'looking, no loving' policy, or whatever?" She questioned, a small smile forming at the corner of her mouth.

James nodded, "Ah the Marauders Policy." He looked down at her giving her a light shrug. "Yeah, we have that. But you never know," He began, throwing her a wink. "A man could change if he finds the perfect woman."

"And have you found her then?" Lily questioned, resuming the walk around the castle corridors.

"May have." Lily looked curiously up at him, arching an eyebrow. But that was all James would say on the subject.

---

_The Following Day…_

"And this…" James said opening the door to the Head Boy and Girl common room. "Is it." The Marauders clambered into the room as soon as it was opened.

The Marauders had been dying to see the inside of the Head Boy and Girl Common room again since they heard James had made Head Boy. In the back of the room, a small dinning area was set up equipped with stocked pantries; the main reason the Marauders wanted to visit the room again. Taking up the rest of the empty space were three brown couches surrounding a grand fireplace, its stones extending to the ceiling. Laying on one of the couches, her head resting on a throw pillow, eyes closed, with one arm extending off the couch, the other clutching _Advanced Potion Making_, was Lily Evans.

"Way in back is the pantry." James let a small smile cross his face as he looked at her sleeping figure. "And _that_ is Lily Evans." He said, waving his hand in her direction.

"Best thing in this room." Sirius said, making his way to the back of the common room. "Though the food comes in a close second." Sirius, however, stopped on his way towards the food when he reached Lily.

James walked over next to Sirius, eager to see Lily sleeping, though he tried not to show it. He smiled as he looked over her form. _She looks__ peaceful_…James thought_. Wait…_ He could have swore he saw one of her eyes squint open, just for a split second, before closing again.

James nudged Sirius and mouthed, "You see that?"

Sirius frowned and shook his head. "No." He replied, raising an eyebrow curiously at his friend as he lifted his eyes off of Lily.

"She just opened an eye." He whispered to his friend. He was quite a good whisper, having a lot of experience behind him. The Marauders always liked to explore _where_ they weren't suppose to and _when_ they weren't supposed to, communicating when a professor showed up was crucial. "You didn't see?"

"Missed it." Sirius said with a light shrug.

Cracking a smile, James asked, "Missed it? You were looking right at her."

"Wasn't exactly looking at her face mate." A mischievous grin spread across Sirius' face as he winked at James.

James rolled his eyes in response before pushing Sirius. "Shut up." He turned his attention back to the seemingly unconscious Lily.

"Is she awake?" Peter asked in a not-so-quiet way.

Remus rolled his eyes before muttering, "Shh…"

"Peter, please use your indoor voice." Sirius joked as he opened one of the cabinets in search of something to eat.

James grinned at Sirius' response and he squatted down next to Lily. "You know something I've never noticed before?" Sirius said in a normal volume, giving his friends a sly grin as a thought crossed his mind. He walked back over to Lily, cracking a sly grin at his friends.

"Yeah?" Remus asked, curious to know what Sirius was about to say.

"What happened to being quiet…?" Peter muttered before taking a seat next to Remus on the couch.

Sirius, ignoring Peter's comment, winked at James before saying, "Lily has really nice lips."

James' face broke out in a wide grin before glancing over at Lily again. _God, does__ she have nice lips…_He thought. "Aye, she does." James agreed, his eyes now glued to them.

Sirius' grin turned much more mischievous as he reached down and lightly grazed her lips with his fingertip. Both boys heard her give off a light gasp as she did. Sirius looked at James and raised an eyebrow. "Are they soft?" James questioned, rather curiously.

"Really soft. You want to feel?" Sirius asked removing his hand from Lily's lips.

Remus tried to hold back laughter as he watched James' finger touch her bottom lip. "Hmm…I bet she's a good kisser."

"Peter get over here!" Sirius almost commanded and Peter was there in a flash.

Peter looked up at Sirius and then down at Lily. "What?" He asked, clueless to what Sirius was about to ask him.

Sirius, trying not to laugh, looked over at Remus who was shaking his head as if to say, "You're so cruel". "What we need you to do Peter, is snog her. Just so we know if her lips are good kissing lips or not." Sirius said with a quick nod as he looked down at Lily for her reaction.

"Only if you're man enough, of course." James tried to encourage Peter. He too looked down at Lily and had to let out a laugh as he watched her unsuccessfully hide a grimace.

"Don't even think about it." She gave in. Lily peeked open her eyes as they adjusted to the brightly light room. She rubbed them before stretching both of them over her head.

Peter, looking rather disappointed, walked solemnly back to his seat on the couch. He didn't speak again.

"Question for you." Sirius addressed to Lily as he made his way back into the cabinets again. "If it was me who was going to kiss you, would you still have pretended you were sleeping?" He jokingly asked as he pulled a box of crackers off the top shelf.

Lily's eyes widened as she looked up at James, trying to determine if Sirius was serious or not. James, noticing her dilemma, shook her head, a grin spreading across his face. "Oh shut up Sirius." She said, sitting up to make room for James who seemed set on sitting on the end of the couch. Next to Lily.

"What about James?" Sirius questioned again, this time a little more curious for the answer.

"Well I-." Lily looked over at James and gave him a small smile. "I said to shut up Sirius."

"That means yes." Sirius said, taking the last vacant couch to himself. He quickly made himself comfortable, kicking off his shoes and propping them up on the coffee table in-between the couches.

"It means keep your mouth closed actually." Lily said, still smiling as she pulled her legs in closer to herself.

Sirius shook his head at her, "Well then," He began, taking on his matter-of-fact tone. "Given a certain situation, would you snog him?" He questioned, tossing a cracker into his mouth.

Lily glanced over at James, her eyes lightly appraising him, who was both curious and anxious to hear her reply. Taking her eyes off of him, she returned to Sirius, "I don't need to answer that."

Sirius raised his eyebrows at James, "What did I tell you Prongsie?" He said, noticing the look Lily had given him.

Lily brow furrowed as she asked James, "Why does he call you Prongsie anyway? I've always wondered."

"He's supposed to call me Prongs." James said, glancing at Sirius who was munching happily on his crackers before returning his eyes to her. "He calls me it because…" He thought a moment before saying. "Because I'm like stag. You know, because they have those antler things, like prongs."

Sirius laughed, "Antler things…" He muttered, shaking his head as he did.

Lily raised her eyebrows at James, "But why a stag?" She questioned, curious of the choice of animal.

"Because I'm swift…and clever…and uh…" James paused, making a small smile cross Lily's face.

"And you can ride him." Sirius offered before stuffing his hand into the box of crackers. "Well, I suppose you can ride stags…if you wanted?" Sirius asked Lily, wiggling his eyebrows at her as he finished.

Lily raised an eyebrow curiously, James responding to his friends comment with a light shrug. "I shouldn't take that seriously right?" She asked, looking to Remus for an answer.

"Absolutely _nothing_ Sirius says." Remus answered.

* * *

_A/N Another short chapter! Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter! I was so happy :D Also thanks to__ anyone who added me to alert or__ favorite. Even if you didn't review,__ to me,__ that'__s just as much of a compliment!_

_I've decided that I'm not going to make this that long of a fanfiction. Maybe ten chapters or so…I don't want to do another super long fic. I have most of it planned out already, well a general idea._

_Want to review?__ Please?_

_Kait_


	3. You're in Love

**Stuck on Her**

Chapter 2

_You're in Love Mate_

--

Remus sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, shoveling a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed silently before looking up at James, who was sitting across from him. "I wonder how long it's going to take Sirius and Peter to get down here." Remus wondered, not receiving any type of response from James.

Taking one more forkful of scrambled eggs, he looked back up at James wondering why he was being so quiet. "Why aren't you eating?" Remus asked, curiously. Usually, James didn't stop eating.

"Huh?" James said. "Uh, it's too hot…." He muttered in a dismissive sort of way.

Remus raised an eyebrow as he curiously looked down at the bowl of cereal in front of James. He looked back up at James, now noticing that James was preoccupied with something else. Remus swiveled in his chair…_Nothing exciting was going on._

"Uh, James?" Remus asked, chewing away at some buttered toast. James merely dipped his spoon into the bowl of soggy cereal. "James, are you alright?" Remus turned again to see what it was that had captured James' attention

"Who are you looking at?" Remus continued as he scanned the crowd of students stationed at the Ravenclaw table. There was no one around that could have caught James' attention…only a group of boys and…_Lily_.

"James?" Remus tried again. "James Potter!" He said, this time a little more loudly. There was still no response as James ran a hand through his thick black hair, his eyes still glued on the red head.

Sighing, frustrated, Remus tried one last time. "Lily Evans."

James removed his eyes from Lily, refocusing them on Remus. He picked up his spoon, before saying, "What'd you say about Lily mate?" He asked, like he had not been zoned out of the conversation.

Remus narrowed his eyes at James, "What's going on between you two?" He curiously asked.

"Between Lily and me?" James asked, glancing once more at the red head before directing his full attention to Remus.

"Of course." Remus replied, knowing very well he was only to try to buy time by repeating his question while he tried to think of something to say.

James shrugged, eating a spoonful of cereal. "Nothing." He stated, less than convincingly.

Remus shook his head, chuckling. "No really. Just tell me." He insisted.

James frowned, "I am. There's nothing going on between us." James said, which was truthful. There really wasn't anything going on between them…At least nothing tangible.

"I'm not stupid James." Remus said, setting his fork down on his plate. "You haven't taken your eyes off of her. Just tell me you at least made out with her?" Remus questioned, he was going to get to the bottom of this.

James shook his head, "I was looking because I think she's hot." He said, which was partially true. He did think she was hot. But he thought a lot of girls were attractive, and he never starred at them so intently. "But no. I haven't even so much as kissed her on the cheek…" James said, rather regretfully, as he watched the red head pass out some papers to the Ravenclaw boys.

Remus studied James before a knowing smile spread over his face. "I knew you would crack first." Remus said, forcefully slamming his fork on the table, catching James' attention again.

"What do you mean 'crack'?" James asked, his eyes returning to Lily for a split second before they settled back on Remus. He curiously frowned before eating another spoonful of cereal.

Remus shook his head. "I knew the Marauders Policy wouldn't last." He took a sip of his orange juice. "I mean," He set the glass down on the table and wiped his face with the back of his hand. "How is it possible not to _really_ like a girl ever?" He questioned. How could anyone hold up the Marauders 'Looking. No Loving' policy? Eventually they would have to cave in…At least, that's what Remus thought.

James shook his head, "I-But I-." He was trying to find a way to explain himself. A way to explain that didn't involve James breaking the Marauders' Policy.

Chuckling, Remus interrupted James' useless babbling, "And to think you and Sirius gave me all that crap last year when I asked Gina to be my girlfriend…"

James, in fact, remembered Sirius and himself teasing Remus endlessly. When Remus had told James and Sirius he asked her out, after they got over there fit of laughter, decided to make an exception to their Marauders' Policy. _If __a __Marauder uncontrollably turns into __an animal on full moons, he is then__ incapable of sorting out his hormones. Therefore, he is exempt from __the Marauders__'__ Policy when deemed necessary._

"Well-I." James shook his head, trying his best not to look at Lily. "I never said anything about asking her to be my girlfriend…Honestly, that sounds a bit immature." He said, shrugging.

"Then you're asking her out?" Remus questioned, though he was pretty sure James was going to ask her out regardless of whether he denied it or not.

James shrugged, letting out a sigh, "Fine. Yeah I'm thinking about it."

A sly grin crossed Remus' face. "Aw, well isn't that cute!" He cooed. "James and Lily sitting in a tree…" He sang, enjoying his friend's pain.

"Shut up mate." James said, a smile breaking across his face. "And sorry Sirius and I gave you such a hard time last year." He earnestly said. "I didn't realize girls could do this to you…" He shrugged, his eyes adjusting into the background where Lily had just finished giving all the young Ravenclaw boys some papers.

Remus shook his head, "I told you mate." Remus stretched his arms over his head, letting out a yawn before saying, "Sirius is going to get a kick out of this."

"Sirius is not finding out about this from you." James said, setting his spoon down next to his plate. "I want to talk to him about it first." James figured Remus would make some dramatic story up about James being in love with Lily, just to get him back at James from when he and Sirius teased Remus about Gina.

"Mate he's gonna be pissed when he finds out." Remus said, deciding (as he shoveled more eggs onto his plate) that he was still hungry.

"Pissed?" James questioned. "Why would he care?" James had known Sirius since they were in first year and James knew he could talk to him about anything. He saw no reason for Sirius to be mad.

"Because," Remus began. "He's gonna have no one to run around with girls with-" Remus shrugged.

"He'll have Peter." James said.

Remus raised an eyebrow curiously at him, "Peter?"

"Good point." James said, looking down at his empty bowl. "Peter isn't any good with picking up the ladies."

Remus looked over at James and shook his head, "You know how Sirius gets. But I'm sure he'll be fine with it, you might just have to give him some time." Remus said, truthfully. Sirius, though loyal, could get jealous. Remus knew that this jealousy would make him very upset if he found out James and Lily were going to be an 'item'. It would mean that Sirius would have to share his best mate.

James merely shrugged. "Yeah, you're right." He said, taking a peek over at Ravenclaw Table to see that Lily was gone. "Then again, maybe he won't be that upset." Remus looked at him with doubt. "Happy maybe? After all, Lily does have a nice arse…" He joked.

"And tell me, James." A voice came from behind the messy haired boy. "Why is it that every time I come over here, I overhear some comment about the way I look?"

James turned in his chair, though he didn't need to to know who it was. "Lily." He breathed, managing to smile, as his heart caught in his throat.

Lily smiled in return, placing some papers down on the table next to James. She leaned over the table, still standing, to look through them. "McGonagall wants us to start handing out the schedules." She said, pulling a few of the papers off to the side.

Remus looked from James to Lily and back again. _He's not listening to a word she's saying…_ He thought, trying to conceal a grin.

"I split them into two piles." Lily said, giving James about half of the papers. "I mostly gave you the girls…Figured you knew them better than me." She joked, flashing a grin at James. "And if you don't know them, it'll give you a good opportunity to met them." She glanced over at Remus before asking, "Would you mind helping too?"

Remus look at James, who was staring at Lily's lips then back at Lily. "Course, no problem."

"Thanks." She leaned over the table to pass a pile of him, as she did, a whiff of her shampoo caught James' attention. _Smells like lavender_…He thought, before taking another deep breath of it_…__Yeah,__ lavender._

Remus noticing this, tried so hard not to laugh. He screwed his face around, trying not to show a smile, but he couldn't help it. Lily furrowed her brow as she heard James take a deep breath, she turned to see him in mid-breath, his eyes closed and smiling. "Are you smelling me?" She questioned, curiously.

James opened his eyes to see Remus shaking with silent laughter. "Your hair smells good." He admitted, giving Remus a sly grin before looking down at the schedules in front of him.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said, looking from James to Remus, noticing that there were now two more boys behind Remus; Sirius and Peter. Both who were starring at her. "What?" She asked the pair.

"We can see down you shirt." Peter said, getting a roar of laughter out of Remus and Sirius, though James didn't seem so amused. She was leaning over the table just enough for both of them of have a view.

"We're teaching him well." Sirius joked, slapping his friend on the shoulder.

Lily blushed, standing up immediately. "Honestly, you boys act like you're twelve." She said, with a roll of her eyes before heading off to finish handing the rest of the schedules out.

"Smelling her hair…" Remus muttered, standing up from his seat, after getting a good laugh out of Peter's comment, though his comment didn't even compare to James smelling Lily's hair. After all, Peter did that kind of thing all the time. James, however, did not make it a daily thing to go around smelling girls' hair. "Did it smell good? Make you horny? Or did it just smell like good old love?" He joked, batting his eyelashes at James.

James glanced over at Sirius to see if he had heard Remus, but he was still busy congratulating Peter on his previous comment. "Shut up." He said, grinning, as he through his spoon at Remus.

Remus dodged the spoon easily before jokingly winking at James. "You're in love mate."

* * *

_A/N Yay! The second chapter! I hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing it. _

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really really really really LOVE it when you review._

_It makes my day :D_

_So please….Review!_

_Kait_


End file.
